


Never gonna stop. Give it up.

by CassFear84



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassFear84/pseuds/CassFear84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a secret crush on Alex. And now they're going to get drunk together. Great idea, Caan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gonna stop. Give it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer: I own only my sick little brain. I do not own any of the characters nor do I know any of the actors. The purpose of this fic is to entertain and I'm not making any money from it. Don't sue me!
> 
> Also, I could't think of a title, so I just used a line from "My Sharona"  
> This fic isn't beta'd, but I tried my best at proofreading it myself. I hope it's not too bad.

Scott looked through the rearview mirror and focused on Alex. Or rather, Danny focused on Steve. It was hard sometimes, he noticed, to remember that he wasn’t watching the Aussie, but Commander McGarrett. Not that what he was admiring differed from one to the other. It was those eyes, those deep hazel blue eyes that seemed to be able to see right to his very core. Granted, that’s exactly how the scene was supposed to go. Steve was supposed to get Danny to open up just by staring at him like that.

Scott had to literally tear his eyes away from Alex’s. He was finding it much more difficult to keep his attraction to his co-star in check since they had started shooting again. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed him while he’d been back in LA. He thought it was probably because he’d kept himself busy with work and girls.

Yeah, there were always girls. He had a reputation to maintain if he didn’t want the episode form ’98 to repeat itself.

“Cut!”

The word surprised him. He hadn’t even realized they’d finished the scene.

“Good work, Scotty” Alex clapped him in the shoulder from the backseat.

Scott smiled weakly and sighed. “Yeah, you too, man” he replied, as casually as he could.

“You can get out of the car now, guys” an assistant said, waving at them from the passenger’s side window.

“I don’t know” Alex joked, leaning back down in the backseat and winking at Scott. “I’m rather comfy here”.

Scott tried to hide a smirk as the assistant became increasingly nervous. It seemed she had been instructed to get them out of the set, but knew she had no actual authority over the two actors.

“Come on, Alex” Scott conceded, taking pity on the poor girl. “Let’s get a drink”.

Alex’s goofy grin made the blonde almost regret his suggestion. Drinking with the Aussie would prove to be a test on his self-control. What had possessed him to even say that? Oh yeah. The girl. She had gazed gratefully at him, her eyes promising something more. There was always a girl, he reminded himself absently as he tried – and failed – not to look at Alex’s ass while the brunette led the way to the trailers.

“Say Scotty” he called over his shoulder as he turned to the blonde’s trailer instead of his own “Do you mind if I change here? There’s an issue with my door…”

Scott was sure that an explanation was being given at that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on the words. His mind had decided, on its own and without warning, to conjure an image of Alex’s naked body in his very own trailer and within his reach. Scott didn’t even need to imagine what his co-star would look like without clothes. He had already seen him, while shooting the previous season. Alex had just finished a scene and he’d jogged back to his trailer to change. Scott had run after him to remind him that they had to be at the bar at 8 to meet Daniel and Grace. He’d seen him close the door and it couldn’t have taken him more than a minute to get to it himself. Yet, as he’d opened it, he’d come face to face with Alex Oh-my-God ‘Loughlin completely naked. At the moment he’d made some smartass remark to the likes of ‘ _you put McGarrett’s undressing rate to shame’_ , delivered his message and left grinning and shaking his head. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? It wasn’t until the next morning, when he woke up after having his first wet dream in _years_. And yeah, you guessed it; Alex had been the prime star. That’s when he realized he had a thing for the Aussie.

“Hello? Earth to Caan!”

It took Scott a minute to react. He brought his eyes up to Alex’s face and saw him grinning and waving a hand in front of him.

“Sorry” he said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Guess I zoned out.”

That seemed to satisfy the Aussie, who shrugged and opened the door to Scott’s trailer. “So you don’t mind?”

Scott considered saying that he did actually mind, but Alex was already inside and it would take a lot of brain-function, which he didn’t have right now, to explain why anyway.

Before he even managed to close the door behind him, his co-star was already taking off his shirt and kicking his shoes off.

“Whoa! Hold it, O’Loughlin!” Scott raised his hands and shut his eyes tightly. He seriously did not need a strip tease right now.

“What?”

Innocent. That’s what Alex’s question sounded like. Like he had no clue what Scott was objecting to. Opening his eyes wearily, Scott had to grin and shake his head again. “Have you no sense of decency?” he walked into the half-bath and produced a towel, not without adjusting his pants first. He handed over the towel and sat on the edge of a table. “You’re taking off your clothes like they’re itchy, babe. What. The. Hell.” He accentuated each word by counting them off with his fingers.

Alex simply looked back at him blankly. “I just told you I needed to change. I have to take off my clothes first.” He started unbuckling his belt, licking his lips in concentration.

Scott really should get a medal for his self-restraint. Didn’t the guy realize what he was doing to him? Taking his clothes off in front of him like it was no big deal, licking his lips with that tongue that called for Scott to suck on it. At the thought of the word ‘suck’, Scott’s eyes started travelling south on that body, so perfect that he looked like a Greek sculpture. He snapped out of his admiration – voyeurism, his mind supplied – when Alex’s hands were on the waistband of his boxers, thumbs tucked in and ready to pull down.

“O’Loughlin!” he barked, rising to his feet and putting his hands up in surrender. _Really, God?_

“What?” the Aussie’s tone was exasperated now and it took all of Scott’s will power not to rub his very hard cock right then.

“I can see that you have the ‘undressing’ act under control”

“Yeah, so?”

Scott pursed his lips and waved to the discarded clothes on the floor. “But what are you gonna wear?”

Alex grinned again, almost maniacally. “All I need is a pair of swimming trunks, Scotty.”

Scott stared at him in disbelief. “Swimming trunks”, he repeated. When Alex simply nodded and proceeded to pull down his boxers, Scott appealed to his entire acting training to compose himself and ignore the fact that he was faced with his crush in all his naked glory. And boy, was it glorious. He decided that laughing wouldn’t be taken well in this situation, so he settled for leaning against the door, shaking his head in disapproval.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking” he started, running a hand through his hair while he watched Alex picking up his scattered clothes, still fully naked. “But I have a couple of more questions.”

The Aussie balled up his pants and used them to cover up his crotch, thankfully. “Ask away.”

“One” Scott, started, gesturing in a very Danny manner, “why swimming trunks if we’re supposed to go for drinks.” He help up a hand to stop Alex from answering yet. “And two: you don’t have any swimming trunks here.”

Alex gaped at him and threw his arms up, thus uncovering the area that the blonde so desperately needed to _stop_ looking at. “Are you serious?” he sounded annoyed, Scott noticed, which meant the answers to those questions had been given before entering the trailer, when Scott had been too busy imagining what he was now seeing instead of paying attention like he should have. “I told you, already! My door doesn’t lock and I need to borrow one of _your_ trunks to get to the hotel and dress properly.” He started rummaging through Scott’s belongings. “Honestly, mate. What is with you today?”

Scott felt tempted to say that his nakedness was occluding his judgment, just to see his reaction. But he knew Alex too well. He’d just play along and tease him, probably by rubbing himself on Scott’s side. So no, he just shook his head yet again and scratched his neck. “Must be the heat, man” he lied.

The other man didn’t argue, since he knew Scott wasn’t such a big fan of Hawaii.

Yeah, he was a good actor. Give him the fucking medal.

 

A few hours later, Scott, Alex, Daniel and James were sprawled about Scott’s room, laughing and drinking. They’d planned to go to a bar, but it had started raining heavily so they’d moved to their current location, the biggest of all the rooms. _“Scotty is such a show-off”_ Alex had declared after a few shots.

The girls and Masi had left after a poker game turned into a drinking game, leaving the remaining guys to their own devices. Without responsible supervision, and provided that the following day none of the had to show up for work, they’d continued playing drinking games with whatever bottle they could find in the minibar.

“I didn’t know you guys were so much fun!” James slurred as he put an arm around Alex, who was sitting next to him on the floor, their backs against the bed. “I never had this much fun shooting _Buffy_.”

“Yeah, we know how to parrrrrrrteeeeeeiiii” the Aussie responded, rocking from side to side, pulling James with him.

Daniel grabbed a hold of Scott’s shoulder to stand and, with shaky legs, managed to stumble from the floor to the sofa, where he plopped down with a groan. “I don’t think I’ve ever drunk this much before sunset” he said conversationally.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever drunk that much before sunset” Scott deadpanned, slumping onto his back on the bed.

He wasn’t all that drunk. He’d taken the precaution of eating beforehand. Now, he was the soberest of the four. Was that even a word? Maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought he was. But Alex was looking terribly tipsy on the other side of the room, rocking sideways with James. And wait! Why did James have an arm around him? And why was Alex so comfortable with it? Mmm… better get up there and mark your man, Caan! Get your hands off that body or I’ll shoot you!

“What?” all three heads turned to him with a curious expression, and Scott realized he must have said that last part out loud. Bad alcohol, _baaaaaad_ _ **.**_

“What’d you say, Scotty?” Alex asked, leaning forward to pay attention to him, thus shrugging James’ arm from his shoulder.

Scott figured he had to make something up before they made sense of what he’d actually said. “I said we should do body shots” he blurted out.

Yeah, they bought it. All he had to do now was wait for their refusal and new suggestions. He was pretty pleased with himself. Looked like his brain was still with him.

“That’s a great idea!” James exclaimed, way more excitedly than necessary. He rubbed his hands together conspirationally and stage-whispered “Let’s do body shots”

Daniel made a face and shook his head slowly. “Sorry but I’m not drunk enough to lick salt off you guys” he declared. Then he smiled and added “but I could judge!”

Scott looked over at Alex, who’d been uncharacteristically quiet. The brunette seemed to be pondering something. Scott hoped he wasn’t seriously considering…

“How do we get organized? How do we choose who takes a shot off who?”

“Whom” corrected James from his side.

Alex nodded gratefully. “Whom. How do we decide?”

“We could just take turns” James suggested “so we all take one from each.”

His statement wasn’t exactly clear, but Alex seemed to like it and nodded eagerly.

Scott groaned inwardly and cursed himself. _Baaad brain, baaad._ And stupid James Marsters. What was the guy doing here anyway? He was in like two episodes of the show. Didn’t he have anything better to do? Scott’s eyes widened in realization. The bastard wanted to get into Alex’s…

“Pants!” Ooops, he said that out loud again.

Daniel looked like he agreed with whatever he thought the blonde had meant. “Good call, Scott” he complimented and tried to stand up, wobbled, then sat back down. “Everyone, take off your shirts.”

Alex and James were up in an instant, the brunette shirtless in a wink. James, on the other hand, seemed to have difficulties in unbuttoning his shirt so Alex decided to help him. Scott wanted to go over there and pull them apart himself. Why were Alex’s hands under James’ shirt? Oh, he was helping him slide it down his arms. Still, both were enjoying the contact way too much. Scott was about to say something when he felt hands roaming under his own t-shirt. Apparently, Daniel was trying to get it off, but the blonde wasn’t helping. He was too busy glaring daggers at the other two.

“If you don’t want to take off your shirt” stated Daniel, finally giving up “then I guess you’ll be the first to take a shot.”

“I got the shot right here!” exclaimed James.

He’d poured a shot of tequila and stuck the glass in his pants, with the aid of his belt. Alex jumped up and down excitedly and went to the minibar, returning with a piece of lime and standing next to James.

“We need salt” Scott protested, although he wasn’t sure he was objecting to this particular activity anymore.

“My neck’s sweaty. I think it’s salty enough” Alex informed, sitting on the edge of the bed and tilting his head back a bit.

Surely, this was a bad idea. And Scott was _not_ going to lick his co-star’s neck just for the fun of it. Although his cock did stir rather nicely at the way the Aussie had thrown his head back to grant Scott access. He put his hands on the brunette’s shoulders to level himself – when had he walked to him, anyway? –, took a deep breath and swiped his tongue along Alex O’Loughlin’s neck. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him and he was pretty sure he’d heard a similar sound from the owner of the sweat. He didn’t have time to rationalize that as James grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to his waistband to get the shot. Scott used his lips to lift the glass and drank without spilling or using his hands. Then he turned to Alex for the lime and couldn’t find it in his hands. He was dizzy as hell and started tumbling back when he felt the Aussie grab his wrist and pull him down on top of him on the bed. He didn’t quite understand why the man underneath him was pushing his lips up against him. His eyes felt tired and his cock was throbbing by now, so it’s not like he was going to pull back.

“The lime Scotty” he heard James call, giggling like a girl.

Ah, the lime! That’s what Alex was trying to give him. Scott opened his mouth and took the lime from Alex’s lips. With all the alcohol in his system, plus the tequila shot, plus the way he was pressed up against the man of his dreams, Scott really couldn’t be blamed for spitting out the lime onto the bed and returning his lips to Alex’s. Anyway, the other man wasn’t complaining. Instead, he felt hands slithering under his shirt on his back, nails digging ever so nicely into his skin. And was that hardness he felt against his thigh what he thought it was? He ground against it a bit and yeah, it grew. So that was definitely _not_ a cellphone.

He thought he heard Daniel say he was leaving… or did he say weaving? He couldn’t be sure. He didn’t really care because now Alex was grinding his hips against him and it felt _sooo good_. And then a tongue slipped into his mouth and _oh my God!_ It was better than he’d ever dreamed. Alex tasted of alcohol and sugar, if that was even possible, and Scott couldn’t get enough. Then he remembered he’d been licking his neck earlier and he’d liked that, so he decided to move his mouth back to that spot. And yeah, that was definitely a moan he heard now, and it hadn’t come from himself.

“Mmm… Scotty, that’s so _good_ ” Alex sounded breathless and desperate and his hips kept moving against Scott’s, providing the friction that they both needed.

Scott started moving his hips too, lips attached to Alex’s neck, surely leaving a bruise. It then occurred to him that they were dry-humping and he pulled his head back because it was just impossible to suck on someone’s neck and laugh at the same time.

“Ugh, Scott!” Alex whined. He actually _whined_ , his fingernails digging into Scott's back, mouth desperately trying to latch onto skin, lips, anything.

Scott laughed even harder. He knew on some level he shouldn't be laughing, really, but he couldn't help himself. It _was_ a funny situation with the dry-humping and his partner's whining. Funny.

Apparently, Alex disagreed. And seeing as Scott was too merry to do anything, he wrapped his legs around the shorter man's waist, brought his hands between them and used his leg-power to flip them over. With a surprised yelp, Scott looked up into Alex's eyes and stopped laughing.

“God, you're so hot” he breathed and leaned up to kiss him again.

His brain kept telling him that this wasn't a good idea. They worked together. They were straight... Or at least Alex was, right? Although he wasn't acting very much straight right now, his tongue wrestling lazily with Scott's, fingers playing with hard nipples, rubbing himself against Scott's leg. There was the rubbing again. Why were they even wearing clothes? Just then, Scott remembered that Alex was, in fact, shirtless. Running his hands across bare skin made him shiver and moan into the kiss, eliciting a groan from the brunette. Yep, laughing time was over! Now he wondered why he was still wearing a shirt. Alex must have been wondering the same, because he pulled back and looked at Scott's shirt like it had personally offended him. Before the blond could lift himself up to remove it, O'Loughlin ripped the fabric off with his bare hands.

“You're such a show-off” Scott muttered, even though he was pretty impressed that he could elicit such a response from his partner.

Encouraged by the noises Alex was making, he decided it was time to get hands-on. As soon as he put his hands on the Aussie's belt, the other guy rolled over, unbuckled his belt and took off his pants _and_ underwear in McGarrett time.

“Huh” was all Scott was capable of producing, as Alex laid on his side, propped up on an elbow and grinning. He would have seemed cocky – _Huh, cock, nice cock..._ \- right there if he hadn't been breathing as hard as he was.

“Your turn” he told Scott, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Huh” _so eloquent_ , Scott tried to fight against his own jeans, but the way Alex had started to stroke his own cock was highly distracting.

Well, wasn't that something special? Alex's hand moved at a lazy pace, all the way from top to bottom. He squeezed a little in every up-stroke and twisted his hand on the down-stroke. The blonde couldn't help but notice that, in spite of their height difference, their cocks seemed to be roughly the same size.

“Y'know y'll have t'take off your pants t'prove that theory, right?” Alex slurred and it was then that Scott realized he'd been saying that aloud again. Maybe it was time to get hands-on again.

“I agree” the Aussie's voice sounded closer to his ear this time and Scott's cock jolted to attention.

“Maybe I need a little help”

As expected, the brunette jumped into action and he had the blond free of clothing in even less time than himself.

“New record” complimented Scott, simply because he needed to say something, lest he came from the sheer thrill of having Alex O' – _he's got his hands on_ my _cock now_ – Loughlin this desperate.

And that's about the time that Scott lost all thought process. Driven on lust alone, he rolled onto his side and wrapped his hand around Alex's cock, stroking him expertly.

“Look at us” the brunette whispered in his ear, sucking on his lobe.

Scott looked down and, sure enough, he'd been right. They _were_ about the same size.

There was something about the way Alex's muscles contracted in his arm while he jerked Scott off that made the blonde want to lick a path from his wrist to his collar bone. And why not? He didn't think his partner would oppose, given what they were doing at the moment. The shiver that rocked Alex's body gave Scott impulse, and he decided to go south again.

Scott Caan had been engaged in this type of activity with men before. He kept it quiet, dated only women publicly, but he'd always had a certain inclination towards men. To put it simple, he liked cock just as much as tits. However, his attraction to Alex O'Loughlin, who'd been his work-partner and friend for the past two years, was undeniably stronger than anything he'd ever felt. That had to be the only explanation as to why, as soon as his tongue touched the brunette’s impressive erection, he'd come faster than a teenage horndog. Good for him that Alex had had no choice but to let go of him so that Scott could travel down his body and do just what he's been dreaming of doing for the past year or so: suck his cock.

Mind you, his own orgasm did not distract him from the task at hand – or is it mouth? - and he proceeded to give Alex what the latter would always remember as the most amazing, mind-blowing, fanfuckingtastic blow job of all times. Motivation has a great deal of influence in a performance, Scott, his father had once told him. Well, he'd been talking about acting, but the principle still applied. And Scott seriously needed to stop thinking about his father.

“Fuck, Scotty, you're too gooood” Alex groaned out the last word and Scott felt his balls draw up and his hands try to push him away.

“Mmm-mmm” was Scott's way of saying 'No way' over a mouthfull of cock.

For Alex, though, that was his undoing because the vibrations sent a shock through his entire body which made him come with a shout.

Scott endeavoured to swallow every last drop, enjoying the last moments of Alex's flesh in his mouth. He was sure he was going to remember this forever, even if he was going to pretend that he didn't in the morning.

He let Alex's cock out of his mouth with a wet 'pop' and sat back on the bed, not even trying to hide his satisfied smirk as Alex lay in front of him with his eyes closed, breathless and sated.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now, with come splattered all over your stomach?” he whispered, sleepily.

“Here I thought you were drifting off” Scott said amused, cleaning his own mess with his discarded shirt. “You're not looking bad yourself”.

“May I just say,” James started, stratling the other two, who had completely forgotten he was still there “that you two guys put on one hell of a show. I get the whole McDanno thing now.”

“Beat it, Marsters” the blonde barked out “What are you even doing here?”

“Enjoying the show” Alex said laughing, and that was when Scott chanced a second glance at James.

He was still sitting on the floor, shirtless, but his pants were undone, he had his spent cock out and there was the tell-tale stain on the leg of his jeans where he'd obviously wiped his hand clean.

Scott was about to comment on what a perv he was when Alex grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down next to him.

“Let's do this again, Scotty” he sighed before drifting off for real this time.

The blonde smiled to himself. Maybe he wouldn't need to pretend he didn't remember this drunken night in the morning.

“Night, boys” James called from the floor.

“Jackass” Scott muttered and surrendered to sleep.

  
  


THE END 


End file.
